Super Lucky Family Computer Adventure
by dionysianDaydream
Summary: A collection of Lucky Star related snippets!
1. Lucky Gamer 1

It all began with Konata Izumi combing through the cluttered aisles of a hobby junk store in search of unappreciated collector's items, and generally anything that could be operated via a joystick or series of coordinated button presses. To her, this was the normal thing to be doing on a Saturday.

So far she had nabbed an Ultraman action figure, a tattered poster from the original theatrical run of Godzilla indelicately held together by two rubber bands, and a Gameboy with _Honō no Tōkyūji: Dodge Danpei_ in the cartridge slot, but still the blue-haired bargain hunter's hunger for one man's trash was unfulfilled!

"Let's see what fortune will bring to me this time." She said aloud before dipping her hand into a crate filled with kinky telephone cords. After rummaging a bit she fishes out a partially defaced cart of _Pokemon Green_. It goes without saying that this find was a million times more impressive than Dodge Danpei.

When at that point she thought she finally struck gold, an object that put even the classic game of training notoriously deformed monster sprites for battle to shame revealed itself to her. Irreverently tucked away on a shelf that also held a scattered pile of _Doraemon_ print socks and a copy of the obscure 1986 pink horror film Entrails of a Virgin was a real-deal, no-doubt-about-it Super Famicom, without a scratch or nick anywhere alonng its sleek and innovative curved design.

How is it that no one has bought this beauty already? She wondered as she went to inquire about it with the old lady at the checkout counter. Said lady denied any knowledge of the Super Famicom being among the items offered at the humble establishment, but was nonetheless willing to part with it for less than the Ultraman figure.

A ten minute walk home and a measly six hundred yen later for everything, Konata is hooking the Super Famicom up in the living room while talking on the phone with Kagami, whom she quickly called to brag to about her big purchase.

"I don't get it. Why would you play that when you already have a Playstation and a 3DS?" Kagami asks, not allowing her clear lack of knowledge in a subject get in the way of her forming strong opinions about it, which would of course represent losing to Konata, whom she suspected just called to get under her skin like usual.

"Aren't new games automatically better?"

"We're talking about a Super Famicom here, you know. Some of these games are actually still fun. I guess it's just like trying different flavors of curry - a little variety is good every now and then to keep things interesting."

Kagami scowls. "Leave it to you to come up with a weird metaphor that involves food." _And so off-the-wall that I have no idea how to respond._

"What's a metaphor again? Some kind of fruit?"

_Yeah, that's what I mean._

The gamer girl sifts through the generous selection of SFC titles arranged alphabetically in the glass cabinet next to the gamer's wet dream of a wide screen television. "My dad has so many in his collection that I can't even decide which one I'll play first." She says while glancing at _Donald Duck Mahou no Boushi _which was one game she had absolutely no intention of letting poison the sanctity of the new Super. "It's been a while."

"Whenever I can't decide on something I go do something else until I can figure it out." Kagami suggests. "Like, you could be doing your own homework instead of copying someone's for a change."

"Or how about I just pick one randomly?" So by way of a blind draw _F-1 Grand Prix_ was chosen, and as the lively start-up music commenced, something happened in the blink of an eye that caused Konata to simply vanish with Kagami still connected on the line.

"You're way too into games. Konata? Hello? Are you just going to ignore me now? Whatever."

She hangs up, having no idea of the kind of danger her friend has found herself in.


	2. Lucky Gamer 2

The F-1 Grand Prix is about to start, the smell of hot engine oil and the charmingly unrealistic sound of an armada of engines roaring to life blasting my senses.

I gun the acceleration without releasing the brake in anticipation of the green light.

Pit Boss Kagami's face shows up on the screen of the small monitor above the dashboard. "Good luck out there. You know where to find us if you lose a tire or something." She says, then she gives me a stern look. "But shouldn't you be doing your homework right now?"

"This old girl and I have one last race left in us before the season ends, and we're gonna make it count."

Sound off on three.

1...I turn off the monitor and give the engine another kick...2...I slap my white helmet with a Hatsune Miku design motif for good luck...3...

I lay off the brakes and hit the track at full throttle, The Silver Vocaloid's tires shrieking as I accelerate from 0 to 120 within mere seconds, the sharply increased gravitational force slamming into me like the unyielding fist of an offended Yandere. But for Voca the transition is as smooth as the stroke of a Zebra pen on Vellum bristol, and I can't help but crack a smile as I obtain an early lead. That a girl.

As I approach the first turn of the track, I spot another car coming up on my tail fast in the rear-view window.

Kagami's face reappears on the screen. "That car with the Doraemon stickers is getting kind of close. Look out, I think they're trying to ram you!" She says, but her warning comes too late.

The Doraemobile knocks into my side, pinning me between it and the wall. But even in the chaos of flying sparks and Kagami screaming at me to do something, I try to maintain my calm and figure out a solution. Err, well actually I just sort of go with the first thing that came to my mind because hey, it's not like I had time to think while a brutal blue behemoth was bearing down on me while my car was going over a hundred miles an hour and being ripped to shreds!

"Here goes nothing."

I put the pedal to the metal while rocking the steering wheel back and forth until I am able to wriggle loose, still maintaining my spot in the lead.

"How was that Kagami?" I say, but upon looking at the screen realize that she had disconnected. That figures.

But now really wasn't the time to relax, as the other racers had gained on me, and I swear by my collection of Fist of the North Star manga the closer they got, the more everything seemed to slow down. It's as if my car, the pixellated figures of people cheering in the stands, and my own movements were now delayed all of a sudden.

I fiddle with the buttons on the screen, trying to regain contact with Kagami. "Anything going on at your end? Hey, are you there?"

Instead of her face popping up, though, it is a man's.

"Looks like you're driving in slow motion." He says, eyes half-closed and stroking his chin.

"Dad?"

...

I set the controller down and look over my shoulder to see my dad standing there. Turns out he had been watching her play for the past twenty minutes without me noticing. Did I just completely blank out or something?

"You know, it used to drive me crazy when it would slow down like that, right when I was about to win." He says then walks over to the cabinet full of games and starts digging around in it. "And if you're going to play some of my old games, I might as well show you the good ones."

With an _aha _he reveals the cartridge of _Donald Duck Mahou no Boushi _wearing that big goofy smile of his.Little did he knows this was just like a scene from an Anime where a girl's parent does something totally embarrassing without knowing it. Seriously, out of all those games he had to pick that one?

And Kagami's going to be so mad at me tomorrow for leaving her hanging.


	3. Lucky Ghoul 1

Konata Izumi rose from the mess of shredded clothing and flesh slurping up a strip of tender skin like a Fruit Roll-Up. She stopped to listen as police sirens grew and gradually faded into the distance and, once content that the threat had passed, continued to feast in the secluded alleyway.

"That was really yummy," she said plainly, then spat out a shard of collarbone that had found itself uncomfortably wedged in the gums around her right molar.

Once the main course was complete, the High School student voted 'Least Likely to Succeed' by her classmates was having difficulty deciding what to do with the last remaining bits and pieces of somebody who looked like one of her Upperclassmen, but it was too dark to know for sure.

"I could save it for later," she considered, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "But if I do that, I won't have any left for school tomorrow."

"You _could_ have saved the tongue to snack on later, and have the rib meat for lunch."

A shadow appeared, and from it emerged Kagami Hirata, chewing on a human arm that had been roughly detached at the shoulder, so that the torn tendons were sticking out of like little whiskers.

"That way if anyone asks what you brought for lunch that day, you can just tell them it's beef."

The blue-haired girl gamer blinked. She was a tad concerned that Kagami had managed to sneak up on her, but an overwhelming need for inane conversation that was far greater than even her biological cravings for human flesh superseded all thought.

"Aren't cow ribs bigger? Surely someone would notice."

Kagami took a bite out of the arm she was carrying and shook her head.

"People don't expect someone to lie about that sort of thing."

"Hm, in that case I'll put some in my _bento_ for tomorrow, and if anyone is suspicious I'll just act natural and ask if they want a taste."

"I don't know if I'd go that far."

Konata started snapping off each individual rib bone and packing them into individual Ziploc bags.

"Then, if they still act suspicious after that," she said, pausing briefly to slap her distended gut. "I'll just have them for dinner."

Kagami groaned. _With sloppy ghouls like you around, it's a wonder we haven't all been found out._


End file.
